


New Tactics

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jedi shenanigans, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor clones, why do they have to put up with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Wolffe lays into his general.





	New Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this lovely art](https://rebekahs-art.tumblr.com/post/185530282291/thank-you-merfilly-for-commissioning-me-plo)

"General!"

Plo turned and looked at his First Son, his Commander, and gave a polite expression, but he was anticipating this being interesting.

"Yes?"

"When I said we needed reinforcement in that quarter, I meant a platoon needed to move in! NOT have you be a one person demolition crew through there!"

Plo considered, then gave a faint shrug. "I have been learning from Skywalker and Tano. They have most effective tactics."

Wolffe looked upward, obviously hoping for patience with his reckless Jedi.

"Perhaps I should ask for more pointers?"

That got an incredulous look, as Plo turned away, amused.


End file.
